


Thinly Veiled Truths

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Deceit was a dark side, clearly marked by his scales. He was usually good at hiding his hatred for them, but this time, not so much...





	Thinly Veiled Truths

Of course the others didn't accept him. He could see through Patton's lies, he knew the moral side hated him as much as the others. Logan's approach to the situation was, well, logical, but the malice in his voice was obvious. Of course Roman despised him. He was the one who brought the creative down all the time, after all. As for Virgil...Virgil reacted exactly how he thought. He was mean, spiteful. He wanted Deceit gone. A typical reaction, due to the years of abuse the anxious side suffered at the hands of the other dark sides, Deceit included. And Deceit despised himself for it.  
He hated what the dark sides had made him do, he hated that they forced him to lie to Virgil. Deceit's inability to tell the truth had made him a powerful weapon of the dark sides, and he was lucky he escaped. Deceit thought back to the years he spent in the dark, remembering everything he went through. He unconsciously scratched at the pink area around his eye where scales used to be, walking into his bathroom to stare at himself.  
The scales had never been more hideous than they were right now, clearly marking Deceit as a dark side. He hated it. He hated every minute he spent there, tricked into thinking what he was doing was right. As he stared at the scales, his hatred turned inwards to himself. Deceit began focusing on how he hurt Virgil. Those cursed scales marked him as evil in the eyes of the light sides and Thomas. His scales kept him from truly becoming one of the light sides, and his hatred turned to anger. His fist collided with the mirror, sending a shockwave of pain through his arm. The mirror shattered, broken glass falling all around Deceit as he crumpled to the floor, tears flowing freely.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Naturally, he refused to let Thomas and the other sides know what happened. He was summoned yet again to the commons, unconsciously, of course. The usual reactions happened. Virgil continued to glare at him with hurt eyes, and Deceit did his best to avoid the anxious side's gaze. He focused instead on hiding the pain he felt, both physically and emotionally, and on keeping up his nonchalant persona. He only broke it once Patton spoke to him.  
"Deceit, your eye looks more red than usual. Everything okay?" Deceit couldn't tell whether the expression on his face was truly sympathetic or not. He shrugged, adjusting his cape. "I cannot assure you that I am certainly not okay," he said, rolling his eyes. Patton shook his head. "No, you're not, Deceit. Tell me the truth, please?"  
Deceit turned away from Patton, glaring at nothing in particular. "Everything is not okay and I am not fine."  
Patton's tone got more serious. "Deceit, tell us what happened."  
The snakelike side whipped around, glaring at Patton with fangs bared. "You want me to tell you what happened, Morality?" Deceit hissed angrily, not bothering to lie. "Ever since I developed my lying talk, I've been used as a weapon. I've hurt Anxiety to the point where he tried to vanish into the subconscious. I've been tricked into thinking that the dark sides were the true 'light sides'. Every time the light sides see me, I'm greeted with the same reaction of hatred and repulse. And these damn scales mark me as one of the dark sides! I can't redeem myself because these damn scales say that I'm not ever going to be good!"  
Deceit felt tears forming, and he quickly blinked them away. He chose instead to look around the room and judge the reactions to his outburst. Virgil's eyes were narrowed, his glare poisoning Deceit and turning his blood to ice. Roman had his sword drawn, ready to attack if Deceit so much as moved. Logan looked relatively indifferent, although his eyes gleamed with scorn. Thomas and Patton were taken aback by Deceit's rage.  
Deceit looked back at Patton, the sadness in his eyes veiled by his hostility. "I'm not welcome here, Morality," he hissed, voice dripping with venom.  
Once there, he went back to the bathroom, looking at himself in the shattered mirror. Even with the cracks, he could still see the scales, glimmering mockingly. Deceit could hear Patton knocking on his door, asking to be let in. He was sure Virgil was with him, he could sense the anxious side's presence. He let the tears spill silently, watching as they ran over his scales. He didn't notice Virgil picking the lock on his door, and he didn't notice Patton standing in the bathroom doorway. He just stared at himself in the cracked mirror.  
After a few moments of silence, Patton spoke softly. "Deceit, I'm sorry we made you feel that way," he said, taking a step towards Deceit. The snakelike side quickly grabbed a piece of the broken glass, whirling around to face Patton.  
"You're lying, Patton! I can see right through you!"  
Patton shook his head, taking another step. "Deceit, I'm being fully honest. I'm truly sorry."  
Deceit hissed as a warning, poised to strike Patton as a rattlesnake would prepare to attack its prey.  
Patton took another step, and Deceit lashed out with the shard, cutting Patton's cheek. "Don't lie to me!" he yelled, hissing. Patton fell back, clutching his cheek. He moved his hand and saw the blood, staring at Deceit with fear in his eyes.  
"You snake! You lying, hurtful snake!" Virgil yelled, grabbing another discarded fragment and slicing Deceit's own face. Deceit hissed, jumping back, and Virgil growled angrily. "You aren't wanted here, Deceit. Go back where you belong," Virgil spat, leading Patton away.  
Once they were gone, Deceit fell to the floor, staring at the bloody fragments and sobbing. Self-hatred boiled in his gut, and he angrily tore at his scales, not caring about the blood that ran down his face. He just wanted the incriminating scales gone. Deceit was a dark side, and nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be up on my Tumblr (royallyxroman.tumblr.com) soon! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
